


CYOSTODA: Pt 5 - Dean Picks Truth, Then Leah Gives Her Turn Away

by SaenaLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/F Makeout, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Voyeurism, in the same room, like you do, more like two twosomes, not a foursome really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: This truth or dare game has been naughty from the get go, but it's about to get a whole lot naughtier...





	CYOSTODA: Pt 5 - Dean Picks Truth, Then Leah Gives Her Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Choose Your Own Supernatural Truth Or Dare Adventure (CYOSAMar17) Challenge created by the amazing littlegreenplasticsolder.tumblr.com. This is the fifth and final chapter of a storyline in which the first four parts were written by other people.

 

[Part 1](https://littlegreenplasticsoldier.tumblr.com/post/157833559025/cyostoda-part-1) \- by the incredible [@littlegreenplasticsoldier](https://tmblr.co/m3qngLFiEFdFAoOr6Q9UBqg)

[Part 2](https://gemini75eeyore.tumblr.com/post/158360434145/cyostoda-pt-2) \- by [@gemini75eeyore](https://tmblr.co/mdfLSqAS9i5G_D2Uqms3GlA)

[Part 3](http://deansdirtylittlesecretsblog.tumblr.com/post/158461165231/cyostoda-part-3-leah-picks-dare) \- by [@deansdirtylittlesecretsblog](https://tmblr.co/mkkGfeRe6GdIwHJedHNHoAQ)

[Part 4](https://klaineaholic.tumblr.com/post/159138354157) \- by [@klaineholic](https://klaineaholic.tumblr.com/)

See [@littlegreenplasticsoldier](https://tmblr.co/m3qngLFiEFdFAoOr6Q9UBqg)‘s [MasterMess](http://littlegreenplasticsoldier.tumblr.com/post/158387535917/choose-your-own-supernatural-truth-or-dare) for all the possible permutations.

*These links will take you to the stories posted on tumblr.*

 

**Last chapter in Choose Your Own Supernatural Truth Or Dare Adventure:**

“ _All right now, spill it, Sammy!” Dean says into his beer bottle. “What’s Y/N’s sexiest feature?”_

_You settle across from Dean again on the floor and turn to hear Sam’s answer, your face heated with a blush._

“ _Definitely her lips,” Sam answers. He gives you a wink and a lopsided grin, and you’re actually pretty frustrated he followed Leah’s rule back there because how would she even know anyway?_

_Dean howls and shoots you a suggestive eyebrow raise. “Which ones though, eh?”_

“ _Ooooh, can it, Dean!” you throw back at him. You’re ready to torture him now, if not just to shut him up for a minute. “It’s your turn! Truth or dare?”_

 

*********

 

Dean can see that you're gunning for him, and obviously decides that discretion is the better part of valor.

“Truth.”

You scrunch your nose at him in annoyance. Glancing around, your eye catches on Leah as she downs a swift shot of whiskey, and you decide to help her out with Dean.

“Alright, two parter here. First, if you could have anyone in this room at your beck and call - they would have to do whatever you say - who would you pick? And what would you have them do, right now?”

After their little tussle while you were in the bathroom, you're pretty certain he'll choose Leah. When Dean says your name, your head swivels back to him in amazement. He's watching you with dark eyes, the tip of his tongue between his teeth. The heated arousal that had begun to settle after your encounter with Sam flares up again full force.

“And what would you have me do?” The curiosity is a distant second to the invitation in your voice.

“Right now? I'd have you kiss everyone in the room.”

Surprised again, you scramble to figure out how to respond, but Leah beats you to it.

“Now it's a three parter, because I have to know - why that?”

Dean is answering Leah's question, but his eyes are trained on your face and you can't look away from that magnetic green gaze. “Because one night, not long after we started hunting together, I saw her kissin' some guy in a bar. She just looked so goddamn sexy, I popped a boner on the spot. Seen her once or twice since then, one time with this gorgeous woman. It was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen in my life. I want to see that again.” His eyes drop to your mouth. “And then I want to kiss her myself. I bet she tastes better than she looks.”

“Good answer.” Leah's voice is as breathless as you feel, and Dean turns to her with a grin.

“Your turn now. Truth or dare?”

She glances from one brother to the other, then looks across at you, licking her lips. “Can I give my turn to Y/N? Because I think Dean's idea is maybe the best ever.”

“Hell yes, you can do that! Unless Sammy wants to be a stickler about the rules.”

Before he answers, Sam trails a look over your body, reminding you of everything he's already seen. “I think we can make an exception this time.”

“So, sweetheart, you know what the dare is.” Dean's deep voice pulls your attention from his brother. “You gonna take it?”

You're not entirely clueless; it's not like there's never been sexual tension between you and the brothers. It's just never been this open and  _never_  both at the same time. Added to the focused attention of Leah's gaze, ramping up the mutual awareness that's been simmering all night, and suddenly the amount of erotic energy flowing in your direction is overpowering.

You can feel your tight nipples scraping against the fabric of your shirt with every quickened breath and know your pupils are wide and dark as you look at them each in turn. They're all so fucking gorgeous! If you aren't going to explode with lust, you need to set some kind of boundary on this.

“Yeah, I'll take the dare. On one condition.” To your own surprise, your voice is steady and even a little commanding, charging the atmosphere in the room even more. “Either there's a no-hands rule or we put a 30 second limit on each kiss. Your choice.”

“I vote no-hands.”

“Dude, really? Think about that. No  _hands_.”

 “Yeah, but 30 seconds? Not very long.”

“It's longer than you think.”

“That's what he said!” Leah hoots a little drunkenly at her own joke and you join in, loving the flush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes.

“It seems like you're the tie-breaker, Leah.” You smile wickedly. “What's it going to be?”

Her grin matches yours. “Oh, I can get a lot done in 30 seconds.”

“30 seconds it is!” You pull out your phone and set the timer, sliding it across to her before looking toward Sam. Rising to your knees, you move closer as he shifts, turning to face you. His expression is almost predatory when he slips an arm around your waist and pulls you against his body. Because he's still sitting, your eyes are above his for once and you let yourself stare into the hazel depths for a moment before nodding a sidelong glance at Leah.

“On your marks, get set, go!” Leah pushes the start button, but you don't see it, already lost in the feel of Sam's lips. They're silky, but firm as he presses a surprisingly sweet kiss to your mouth. You sigh into it and in a flash, the mood changes. For the first time, you understand the word 'plunder' as applied to kissing, because even as you lean over him, Sam is expertly plundering your mouth and you're loving every bit of it. One large hand comes up to cup your jaw, tilting you to meet his tongue's advances.

“C'mon, Sam! We can't see her face, move your big paw!” Dean sounds both exasperated and turned on. When you break away from the kiss for a second, you can see he's moved up close to Leah and they're both watching you and Sam intently. Before you catch more than a glimpse, though, Sam slides his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you down to meet his mouth again. You don't exactly forget about your audience, but kissing Sam demands all of your concentration and you throw yourself joyfully into the task. Your heart is pounding, you can hardly catch your breath, and the strength of the arm pinning you to his broad chest has y-

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The timer goes silent, but Sam keeps kissing you for a few seconds, until Dean noisily clears his throat. When he does loosen his grip and draw back, you raise an eyebrow at him in mock disapproval that does nothing to conceal the effect the kiss had on you. He grins, unrepentant, and nods in Dean's direction.

“My 30 seconds got interrupted, so I went a little long.”

You smile, tilting your head in acceptance. “Fair enough.”

“My turn.” Leah's voice is throaty and sends a shiver over your skin. Sam notices and the hunger in his expression grows, his touch lingering as he helps you untangle yourself from him and move toward the other woman.

Leah is up on her knees now, too, and reaches a hand out to you as you near each other in the center of the small open space. You take it, and her warm, dry fingers wrap around yours, pulling gently. The two of you move closer, stars caught in each other's gravity, until your bodies are pressed together and her lips are on yours.

Damn! It's been a long time since your night with the woman Dean mentioned (Tess was her name, you remember her fondly and often). Unlike the study in contrast that was the feel of Sam against you, your body and Leah's meet with an ease and comfort that in no way diminishes the adrenaline-laced rush of arousal in your veins. Wrapping your arms around her, you sink into the kiss, nibbling lightly on her lower lip in a bid for entrance.

The give and take of her clever, responsive tongue thrills you and your grip on her tightens. With a moan, she presses harder against you and one hand slides down to capture your breast, sensitive and bare under your shirt. You're so in the grip of all the sensations of her that the timer going off sounds like it's coming from far away.

Reluctantly tearing your mouth from hers, you glance toward the sound and meet Dean's eyes.

“Start the timer over,” you drawl before turning back to Leah with a heavy-lidded smile to find her nodding and smiling back, already reaching a hand into your hair to bring your lips back together.

“No argument here!” Dean's words barely register, but you're aware of the beep of the timer being reset and that's all that really matters at the moment.

By the time it goes off again, you're twined around each other, hands everywhere. You only pull back far enough to lean your forehead on hers, breathing heavily and grinning like an idiot.

“You really  _can_  do a lot in 30 seconds!”

She laughs breathlessly. “You're one to talk!” Unwinding herself from your arms, Leah turns you toward Dean. “But I think he's waited long enough, don't you?”

“As a matter of fact, I think we both have.” Brave with sex and whiskey, you drop to your hands and knees, lazily swaying across to Dean's side, knowing that all eyes are on you. He's looking at you with a bemused smile and eyes lit up like he's just won the lottery. You're both so tuned into each other that you miss the way Sam quirks his brow in invitation at Leah. By the time you're leaning against the cupboard next to Dean, Leah has settled between Sam's legs with her back to his chest and they're both watching patiently.

Dean takes a swig from the whiskey bottle, then offers it to you, but you refuse with a small shake of your head. The only whiskey you're interested in at the moment is the tiny droplet glistening on his lower lip that he doesn't seem to notice. Grabbing a handful of his shirt, you draw him down to you, latching onto that lip and sucking lightly, feeling the heat of the alcohol as it evaporates off your tongue in the same moment Dean's makes teasing contact.

You know you're moaning into his mouth, but you don't care. It all just feels so good, better than you ever imagined, and you've imagined quite a lot over the last year. Dean's mouth is perfect, warm and demanding but not hard, the skilled slip of his tongue along yours enough to make you giddy. His hands steady you, gripping you firmly and pulling you tighter. Sliding your fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck, you give yourself over to the craving that consumes you.

When he brushes the fingers of one hand over the seam between your legs, the streak of pleasure that fires your nerves pulls you back to full awareness with a start. You open your eyes to find you're looking up at Dean. Your heart skips a beat at his expression, a potent mix of boyishly pleased smile and eyes filled with keen hunger.

“Oh sweetheart, I knew it'd be good, but I didn't know it'd be that good!”

You can't help but smile back in speechless agreement. It takes another second to realize that his face is framed by the ceiling and not the walls. Somehow without even noticing, you had ended up sprawled sideways across his lap, one arm around his neck and the other clutching at the muscles of his back. He's got you pinned to his chest with one arm while his other hand continues to roam up and down the inside of your thigh, the muscles there jumping under his touch.

You finally notice that the timer is beeping steadily and wonder how long your time's been up. You shift a little, but Dean's hold tightens and you don't really want to leave his arms anyway. Glancing to your right, you see Sam and Leah are still watching you, although her head is tilted to one side while Sam nibbles at her neck and she's got one hand behind her back, moving slowly but rhythmically. At the sight, you become aware of the hard press of Dean's erection into your side and whatever coherent thought had been about to form gets swept away in a flood of hormones.

Luckily, Leah hasn't seemed to be at a loss for words since the whiskey started flowing.

“Now, since I gave my turn away, Sam's next, right?” She turns and pulls him down to her, mouth right up against his as she speaks. “Truth or dare?”

He doesn't move back, just smirks a little against her parted lips before answering. “Truth.”

“Truth?!” Dean is flabbergasted. “Haven't I taught you better than that? I'm disappointed, Sammy.”

Unperturbed, Sam doesn't even look up, focused on Leah. “Sometimes truth is more interesting than dare.” His confidence is seductive and you can see Leah is more than ready to follow his lead. Hell, if you weren't currently tangled up in his brother, you would  _totally_  climb aboard that train.

“Truth, huh?” Leah pulls back a little, looking thoughtful, but you can tell she's already got her question in mind and it's gonna be a doozy. “Tell me, Sam, if you had the chance, would you rather go back to my room and fuck me in private, or would you rather stay here and fuck me in front of these two gorgeous people?”

The question jolts through the three of you. Dean's sharp inhale bounces you against his chest and you wouldn't know whether it was outrage or arousal if it weren't for the way his cock jumps against your hip. Sam's eyes fly to yours, wide with surprised and speculative lust, before a flicker of a glance to Dean hovering over you that sucks the air from your lungs.

“If I had the chance, huh?” He shares a look with Leah, both of them amused at her pretense that it wasn't an outright offer. Sam's eyes drift back to you, still pressed against his brother's body. “I'd rather stay here,” he says in a voice gone raspy, “but only if we're not the only ones putting on a show.”

Jesus, this is really happening.

“Y/N?” When Sam speaks again, you realize you've closed your eyes, in the grip of the most intense arousal you can ever remember feeling. He waits for you to look at him and when he speaks, his voice is so deep you swear your nerve endings vibrate with it. “Truth or dare?”

You're not sure your body would let you back out at this point, even if you wanted to. “Dare.”

“I dare you to let Dean suck on your nipples.”

The moan slips out before you can think and Leah's eyes fasten on your mouth. Looking up at Dean, you can see he's holding himself in check, hungry but waiting for you to give him clear approval before he makes any kind of move. You shuffle off of his lap and kneel next to him, hands tugging at the hem of your shirt.

Clear enough, because Dean grins, shifting around to face you, so that Sam and Leah are to his right. He doesn't try to help you with the shirt, just rests his hands on your hips and watches with happy lust as the cloth rises to reveal your breasts to him. Strong hands guide you forward, urging you to straddle his lap even as you toss the shirt away.

You kneel above Dean, breasts right in front of him, but for the moment his eyes are glued to your face. There's such affection and respect mixed in with the lust there that it completely quells the vague uneasiness you've been ignoring about taking this step with one or both of the brothers.

Pushing your hands up over his thick biceps to his shoulders, you nod at him, whispering faintly, “Please.”

With a huff of breath that's almost a groan, he slides a warm palm over the skin of your ribs, up to take the weight of one breast into his hand, squeezing lightly and stroking his thumb over the sensitive flesh just below your nipple. Even that limited contact makes you clutch at him and he does it again, closer this time, watching your face all the while.

You half expect him to keep teasing you, but he doesn't. Like he can't wait anymore, Dean lifts your breast to his lips, curling a tongue around the nipple that's already aching for him and pulling it into his mouth.

It's like he speaks the secret language of your body, interpreting every incoherent sound and whimper that falls from your lips to give you  everything you need, working the perfect suction and teeth-grazing to forge a direct line to your throbbing core. By the time he's done repeating his sorcery on the other nipple, your thighs are trembling and you've got an iron grip on his broad shoulders as you sway in his arms, wanting nothing more than to lie down and feel his weight pressing into you.

A quiet gasp makes you turn your head, to see Sam with one hand on Leah's breast and the other between her legs. They've both still got their eyes trained on the two of you and the force of their attention touches you like a physical caress.

“Leah,” your voice is breathless, but clear, “I dare you to suck Sam's cock.”

You hear Sam's groan and Leah's enthusiastic agreement, but your awareness is all for Dean, who has suddenly pulled away from your tingling nipple. He stares up at you with a face like he can't believe his own luck.

“Holy shit! You're just so fuckin' - just, c'mere!” He pulls you down to him for a searing kiss.

There's murmuring and shuffling behind you and you catch the word 'comfortable' in Leah's lilting voice. When you look up, they're settling onto one of the beds, Sam leaning back into the pillows and Leah kneeling over him, her hands already on his belt buckle.

Great idea. Turning back to Dean, you suggest, “Bed?”

“Hell, yes!” He grins. “My ass is starting to hurt.”

“Want me to rub it better?” Your smile practically twinkles and his answering bark of laughter sends an unexpected pulse of heat up your spine. Damn, you love seeing him happy!

You climb from his lap, but before you're fully on your feet, Dean is up and crowding into you, gathering you into his arms and backing you toward the unoccupied bed. You settle onto the mattress, scooting back on your wrists and heels. You would feel clumsy and awkward except that Dean is right there above you and the skimming touches of his body against yours as you both move up the bed are the only reality that exists for you. He props himself on his elbows, the weight of his hips pinning yours down, and it's better than you could have hoped.

“Fuck!” The quiet, rumbling curse floats from the other bed as you lie back, pulling your eyes away from Dean. Leah has a fistful of Sam's cock and she's laying open-mouthed kisses over the generous remainder. Dean's eyes follow yours and you feel more than hear the low grunt punched out of him at the sight.

“They're just so goddamn  _sexy!_ ” You sound wrecked, even to yourself, but you couldn't care less.

“Yeah, that's hot,” he looks down at you, completely serious, with a hint of what couldn't possibly be awe, “but have you seen you?”

You shrug self-consciously and hook a hand around his neck to pull him in for a kiss, but Leah's voice interrupts you.

“Y/N,” she's breathless and rosy, lying there between Sam's sprawled legs, and you feel a tinge of regret the evening hasn't turned out differently, “I dare you to show Dean how you touch yourself when you're thinking of him.”

You and Dean stare at each other, the delight in his face obvious. When you push up against him with a sly smile, he takes the hint and lifts himself off of you, his hands meeting yours at the button of your jeans. He helps you pull them off and tosses them to the side. You're bare in front of him and his bright-eyed attention makes your heart race.

Needing to even the playing field, you sit up and tug at his tee, smoothing your hands over warm skin to feel the muscles flex as he pulls the shirt up his back and over his head. The moment the barrier is gone, you press against him and the feel of his bare chest against yours pulls a gasp from your mouth that Dean swallows down as he bends to kiss you. Leaning back, you draw him with you to lie at your side, facing the other bed across your naked body.

His hand is on your breast and you're still kissing him as you slip one hand over your belly, dipping low to brush over the needy throb at your center. The burst of pleasure makes you whine into his mouth and Dean pulls back.

Glancing down at the slow movement of your hand, he looks at you, one brow raised in mock disapproval. “Thought you were s'posed to show me how you do that?”

Reaching with your free hand, you take hold of his wrist and lead him lower. “She didn't say  _how_ I had to show you,” you murmur, resting his hand over the back of yours, busy between your thighs.

His eyes widen and then turn fierce, intent on your face as he fits his larger fingers over yours, coasting along with you as you delve and circle. It's unexpectedly powerful and a moan shudders out of you that's echoed from the other bed.

You look to the source of the sound, a moth to flame, and the sight that greets you heightens everything you're feeling. Sam and Leah are both gloriously naked now; he's on his back and she's on her knees next to him, deep-throating him in a way that has you blinking in admiration. His arm flexes and you realize he has a hand between her legs as another moan slips out around his cock in her mouth.

Unconsciously, your rhythm is picking up and Dean is following along effortlessly, glancing across the room, but mostly watching you and your reactions. You're really trying now, seeking out more and more pleasure under Dean's and your fingers, but you suspect it won't be enough. As much as you love and trust the boys, this is still trying to get yourself off in front of three people you've never even kissed before. Far from disappointed, you're ready to savor these moments and anticipate what more might be ahead tonight.

Your body has other ideas, though, rushing you to the edge of orgasm and then stalling you there, gasping for the fulfillment that's just out of reach. Dean is mesmerized by your changing expressions and shifting breath, the erotic noises that tear from your throat, seductive accompaniment to the increasingly frantic motion of your hand under his.

“Dean.” Sam's voice is strained, one fist wrapped in Leah's hair as she nuzzles and licks at his length, both of them watching you. Dropping all pretense of a dare, he demands, “Dude, eat her out!”

A wordless cry of longing breaks from you, galvanizing Dean. He leans over you, taking possession of your mouth while he pulls your fingers away from your soaking pussy. He keeps kissing you, one hand grasping your hip, until he feels you settle a bit. Pulling away, he nuzzles into your ear.

“Don't worry, honey, I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Another quick kiss, and then he's sliding down the bed, wasting no time, but dragging his mouth over every bit of skin he can reach along the way. As Dean settles between your legs, you let your eyes travel over the couple on the other bed and catch your breath again at how beautiful they both are.

Dean has his hands on your thighs, ready to dive in, when you rest a hand on his head. He looks up at you in question, but your gaze is locked with Leah's.

“I want to see you ride Sam.”

“Hmm, fuck yes!” Leah smiles brilliantly up at Sam. “Don't move.” She drops a kiss to the head of his cock before scooting off the bed and striding confidently to where she'd left her purse. Somehow, she manages to look both endearingly enthusiastic and sultry as fuck when she tosses a condom onto your bed before climbing back in with Sam.

You hear her tear open the wrapper in her hand, but Dean has started nibbling at your thigh and everything in you centers on the scrape of his five-o-clock shadow over the sensitive skin there. Shivering with pleasure, you slip your fingers through his short hair, gently urging him take a more direct route.

He grants your unspoken request, carefully spreading your most intimate parts open and pausing with an almost reverent look on his face, as if he's committing this moment to memory. Before you have a chance to get impatient, he leans forward, tracing the edges of your pussy lips the same way you had used your hand. It's so unbelievably perfect, calling a flood of moisture forth with nothing more than the slow and easy touch of his tongue. Dean had most definitely been paying attention, because his approach mimics much of your earlier efforts, with enough of his own skilled variation to keep you slightly off balance and in the grip of the sensations he's creating.

Sam's hoarse words break into your trance. “You wanted to see this, right?”

He's sitting up and Leah is straddling his lap, hands looking small on his broad shoulders as she hovers over his straining cock. When they see you're watching, she slowly lowers herself onto him, her face open with pleasure. She starts to move, body sinuous and flowing as she rocks against him. The surge of excitement that swells in you at the sight only intensifies the heat Dean is creating with his mouth and you tug on his hair, wanting  _more_.

He responds eagerly and skilfully, with a low, growling moan that reverberates through your pussy, drawing your eyes to his. You never want to look at anything else, just his perfect green eyes staring up at you while his mouth sends pulsing pleasure arcing up your spine. Then movement in the corner of your eye catches your attention for a fraction of a second and there's Leah, curving back over Sam's thighs, hands gripping his knees behind her. The muscles of his legs and stomach jump and flex as he fucks up into her and the two of them are the most dazzling thing you've ever seen. You half expect a shadowy afterimage when you turn back at Dean, but he's just as gorgeous as they are and suddenly you have too many places to look.

In the next second, it no longer matters because Dean slides a thick finger inside of you. It's exactly what you want and not at all enough, so you close your eyes to feel it more. The darkness behind your lids brings the sounds of the room into sharp focus - quiet grunts and gasps, the slap of flesh meeting flesh, and much closer, Dean humming his enjoyment over the wet sounds of his mouth on you.

Your own gasping cries soon drown out everything else as Dean adds a finger, matching the rhythm of his tongue on your clit. He propels you relentlessly up and over your peak as you arch and shudder, gasping his name with every surging spasm that rolls through you.

Your heart is pounding in your ears as Dean sits up, reaching for the condom laying on the bedspread. You glance again at the other bed and moan at the sight. Sam is sitting up on his heels behind Leah now, muscular arms holding her tight against his sweaty chest as he rocks his hips against her. He's not moving much or quickly, but you can see by her face that Leah is completely lost to his mastery of her body. It's impossible to look away and your inner muscles clench down on the waiting space inside you.

You feel a hand on your thigh and drag your eyes away to see Dean kneeling between your knees. “You ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Holy shit, yes!” You lean back smiling, beckoning him forward with both hands, and he settles over you.

You're impatient now, but he pauses, resting on one elbow to brush the hair from your face and kiss you slow and easy, thoroughly enough that you actually forget everything else for a few seconds. Then you hear a high-pitched moan from Leah and your urgency returns in a flash. You start pulling frantically at Dean, wrapping a leg around his hip to draw him to you.

He lays a gentle hand on your chest and looks at you kindly. “I told you I was gonna take good care of you, didn't I?”

You nod, trying not to squirm as the sounds across the room increase in volume and now you can hear Sam, too.

“Alright, then, just relax a little and let me do that. Waited too long for this, ain't gonna rush it now.”

By now, you're so keyed up that you only get a general sense of what he's saying. Taking a deep breath, you try to settle down, even though all your nerves feel like they want to jump out of your skin to reach for him.

Dean kisses you again, running a warm hand down your body on the way to grasp the root of his cock. He presses the length against your pussy, nuzzling between the lips and tapping at your clit. You gasp and clutch, all traces of calm vanished.

“Please, Dean,  _please_...”

Your voice is quiet under Leah's increasingly desperate cries and Sam's gravelly curses, but Dean hears you anyway. He angles into you, pressing forward at a maddeningly slow, steady pace. It feels so, so good, but you want his cock deeper, need him to fill you completely. Nothing you do makes him speed up, though, and from the sound of it, you wonder if Sam and Leah will come before you have all of Dean inside you.

Finally, his hips are flush with yours and you jolt as the head of his cock presses to your deepest core. It's like bare wires meeting, a flashing heat that shorts out everything around it. You stare up at Dean in shock as the world drops away. There's nothing to see except his face, nothing to hear except his breathing, no sensation on your skin except where his touches it - all of it inseparable from the exquisite link between as you hold him in your depths.

Dean looks as staggered as you feel by the intensity of that connection. Slipping his palms under your shoulder blades, he leans his forehead to yours for a moment before he kisses you softly, pulling his hips back at a pace that feels lazy in spite of the tension you can feel bunching his muscles. The sweet friction pulls through you, tugging at essential points throughout your body - your pussy, your gut, your heart, your throat - and drags a low, keening cry from you as tears form in your eyes.

You still can't look anywhere but his face, caught in the gravity of your own unexpected emotions. It's not just the pleasure, stunning as it is. It's an overwhelming sense of recognition, a feeling that goes beyond something as irrelevant as names, an  _I-know-you_  that rings through your soul.

Your fingers dig into the muscles of his back as he begins to thrust into you, his pace deliberate and even, so smooth that you can't tell where one stroke ends and another begins, just a continuous loop of push-pull that sings bliss through your nerve endings. Your body begins to rise and fall with him, answering the seductive demand of his rhythm, and the two of you move in harmony, arching into each other and curving away with primal grace.

There have been no words between you, not since your plea for him to fill you. None are needed; everything you're feeling seems to be reflected in Dean's eyes and the self-preservation that would normally have you doubting that perception is shrouded in instinct and hope.

You pull him down to you, kissing him wildly, and he picks up the pace, groaning into your mouth. Clamping your legs high around his waist, you change your rhythm slightly, generating a thumping impact that you feel all the way up your spine, lighting sparks behind your eyes.

Dean grunts, breaking away from the kiss to bury his face in your neck. “Fuck, baby, so good!”

The rumble of his voice in your ear is as much responsible for your sharp cry of pleasure as the way he begins to snap his hips into yours. You're driving yourself up to meet him with equal force and while your movements together are no longer smooth, there is still grace in the fierce way your bodies collide.

You want to go on like this forever, but you can't seem to slow down. The two of you urge each other on with every move, every touch, each one provoking greater and greater response until you're both fairly thrumming with pleasure.

“Ung, baby, I can't...” Dean pauses, gasping, then grits out the words, “Can't hold back, you feel too good...” He trails off with a groan.

“S'okay, me too,” you mumble, drunk with passion, “C'mon, wanna feel it.”

He continues, stroking in and out and you think he might still be holding back, waiting for you. Knowing what you really need, you lay your lips next to his ear and murmur, low and commanding, “Come for me, Dean. Now.” You nip sharply at his ear lobe and he shouts, plunging hard two or three more times before his whole body stiffens, cock pressed deep and pulsing.

That last, sustained pressure of him against every nerve at the core of you is enough to set your orgasm loose and it whips through you in shuddering waves. You undulate in its grip, wrenching an answering surge from Dean as he groans and presses harder against you.

Eventually, your head falls back to the pillow and muscles that had been ratcheted tight with arousal begin to melt in the flow of endorphins. Eyes closed, mind blessedly free of the inevitable worries about the aftermath of tonight, you run your hands over Dean's back as you try to catch your breath, never realizing that you're breathing in sync with him.

“You two were  _beautiful_  together.” Leah's voice carries a hint of awe and you open your eyes, lazily turning on the pillow to look at her with a blissful smile.

“Yeah?”

She smiles sweetly back. “Yeah.”

“You, too.”

Dean shifts, pushing himself up to look into your eyes. “ _You_  were beautiful.”

Your smile widens. “Yeah?”

He nods seriously and you feel your stomach flip. “Yeah.” 

Pressing a warm kiss to your lips, he reluctantly pulls away to get rid of the condom. You can see that Sam and Leah have already cleaned up, looking ridiculously sleepy and satisfied as they cuddle under the covers. By the time you've pulled back the sheets and Dean is climbing into bed with you, Sam is reaching out to turn off his bedside light.

“G'night, guys.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Leah's voice is drowsy. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Grateful that no one seems to feel awkward, you answer back as you duck under Dean's arm to rest your head on his shoulder. “Sleep well.”

You expect Dean to turn out his light as well, but he puts a hand on your cheek, tilting you to look up at him. There's something like tenderness in his eyes as they trace the lines of your face before he speaks.

“You really are beautiful, you know.”

Your cheeks heat and a shy smile forms, which is unusual for you, to say the least; shy has never been a word used to describe you. Disconcerted, you try to deflect the feeling with a teasing tone.

“If I'm so beautiful, how come this is the first I'm hearing about it?”

“I don't know. Maybe I'm an idiot.” He shrugs.” Or maybe I'm a coward.”

You stare at him, your mind whirling with implications, and have no idea how to form a coherent response. He chuckles a little, before rescuing you by kissing you again. Heart full, you cling to him, putting everything you couldn't find words for into the kiss and hoping he understands.

It looks like you succeeded, because when he pulls away, Dean's face is warm and happy. He settles you more comfortably against him, stroking his fingers down your arm and murmuring into your hair.

“Let's get some sleep. Plenty of time to talk tomorrow.”

Listening to his steady heartbeat, you nod as he reaches out to the lamp. Darkness falls and he takes hold of your hand laying on his chest, squeezing your fingers lightly once.

Smiling, you whisper into the dark. “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

His silent laughs jostles you. “Yeah, happy anniversary. May it be the first of many.”

You couldn't agree more.

*********

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is treasured.


End file.
